


You Don't Ask, You Don't Get

by saturni_stellis



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Robot/Human Relationships, eager sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: Data has become accustomed to “enjoying” certain things.He describes it as a familiarity, something that his human counterparts will understand. After all, what android could “enjoy” the smell of a flower, or the colours of an interstellar cloud, or the feeling of someone else's lips against his cheek?





	You Don't Ask, You Don't Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [initialism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/gifts).



Data knows he experiences “enjoyment” in a different way to humans. His emotional ability doesn't express satisfaction the way humans can, but he knows that somehow, somewhere deep inside his wiring and million-bits-per-second processing chips, he has become accustomed to “enjoying” certain things. 

He describes it as a familiarity, something that his human counterparts will understand. After all, what android could “enjoy” the smell of a flower, or the colours of an interstellar cloud, or the feeling of someone else's lips against his cheek? 

He tells Natasha Yar that he enjoys their time together, that he is accustomed to spending time alone with her in her quarters – but she never blinks or frowns at him when he says it. She doesn't possess the same micro-expressions other humans do when he says that word to her. The words “But you're just an android, how can you enjoy things?” never leave her lips. Perhaps they want to and she's holding back so as not to injure feelings he doesn't have, but for reasons unknown to Data, he knows that isn't the case. 

So, Data makes a decision, somewhere down the line, that when he's with Tasha he won't question his “enjoyment” and instead he'll just... well, enjoy it. He enjoys the way her lips part when they've been kissing for 3.7 seconds, he enjoys the way her body temperature rises when they fall back against the bed and she wraps her legs around his waist, and he enjoys the sound of her giggle when he kisses a certain spot on her neck. 

Data can feel things in the physical sense. He can tell the difference between that of fabric and of skin. He knows the sensation of running his palm over something soft and something hard, something dry and something wet...

When he runs his fingers over Tasha's naked body, he watches and experiences with delight, her skin prickling with goosebumps. When he reaches the white-blonde hair between her legs he strokes it admiringly, before he dips his fingers into the soft wetness beneath it, witnessing her body shuddering underneath him. He plays and toys with her until she tells him she can't take anymore, that she wants him as close as he can be, and without hesitation, Data obeys. 

Data doesn't need to be in control, he is more than certain that Tasha is fully equipped and knowledgeable in these activities to be “on-top” for want of a human expression – but he never asks, and she lets him lead, and so it goes. 

But one morning during a friendly drink with a small group of the crew in Ten Forward, Commander Riker uses an expression Data has seldom heard before. 

“You don't ask, you don't get!” 

The rest of the group laughs in unison, but the words stay with Data, until he is back in Tasha's company some hours later in the turbolift. 

*

“Are you okay, Data?” 

Data looked over at Tasha who was watching him intently. “I am functioning within normal–” he stopped himself before he could complete the sentence. “I am quite well, Tasha. Why do you ask?”

Tasha smiled, perhaps in secret amusement at his faltering attempt at a more human answer to her enquiry. “You look a little distracted is all. I almost would've said you were... day dreaming.” 

Data raised his eyebrows and almost shook his head. “That is quite impossible.” 

She smiled again and looked forward as the turbolift made a small sound, changing direction. 

“However…” he continued, making Tasha look over at him. “...something that Commander Riker said this morning did prompt me to have a thought about our intimate encounters with one another.” 

Tasha's cheeks blushed and she avoided looking Data in the eye as she responded. “Data, you haven't been talking about us to Commander Riker have you?” 

Data looked at her in surprise. “No, Tasha, I have not,” he said matter-of-factly. “I have abided by your wishes to keep our intimacy secret to the crew.” 

Tasha looked down at the floor as though embarrassed she had ever asked him to do so in the first place, but when Data spoke again her eyes met his. 

“What he said did not have any relevance to us. But it made me think that I would very much like for you be in control of me.” 

The turbolift jolted as Tasha commanded a, “Halt”. Somehow, she knew this wasn’t a conversation they'd want to have on the Bridge. “What do you mean?” 

“When experiencing sexual activities, some couples partake in the role of a dominant and a submissive, these roles sometimes being swapped between the pair–”

“Data, Data.” Tasha held up her hand, forcing him to stop mid-sentence, Data's mouth still hanging open as though he'd been paused with a remote control. “I understand what you're saying, you don't... you don't have to... say anymore.” 

Her cheeks were now a deeper shade of pink than before, and Tasha's hand went to cover her mouth as she made a small sound. 

Data moved towards her. “I have upset you,” he said with concern. 

Tasha shook her head, closing her eyes, and after a few seconds, Data realised she was laughing. 

“No Data, you haven't upset me,” she muffled into her hand. “It's just... I never... I never expected you to...” she laughed again, covering her face with both hands. 

“If you are worried about hurting my feelings by saying no, I must remind you that I have no–”

“Data!” She pulled her hands away from her face, not laughing anymore, but still smiling widely, her big blue eyes almost sparkling as she looked up at him. “I wasn't thinking of saying no,” she said quietly. 

Putting on his best smile, Tasha giggled at him again, her hand reaching up to touch his skin-tight uniform, running her finger along his exposed collarbone. Then very quietly as if there were other people in the turbolift with them, she whispered, “Kiss me.” 

Data's eyes scanned her lips, but before he moved, he processed the request. “But we are on duty.” 

Tasha shrugged, looking sheepish, almost as though the rebellious nature of it was somewhat exciting to her. “I know just... quickly.” 

Despite the specificity, Data moved slowly towards her and placed his lips upon hers. She ran her hands along his shoulders, holding onto the back of his neck as she parted her lips, feeling just the slightest push of her tongue against his. He felt her soften against him and sigh lightly into the kiss... another one of her traits he realised then and there that he enjoyed. 

That night, Riker's statement would prove effective. 

*

Tasha's knees straddled either side of Data's hips, groin pressing against his, pushing him down onto the mattress. Data had already adjusted his strength program, turning it all the way down so he was sure Tasha would be able to easily overpower him. 

He sat upright, hands firmly on her waist as she kissed him chastely, her own hands running through his hair. 

“Tell me...” she said, between kissing along his jaw bone down to his neck, pulling his head back by his hair. It didn't hurt him, but the sharp tug had his sensors surging momentarily and he found himself gasping. “Tell me how you want me to control you, Data.” 

For the first time in his life, the life he could remember, Data was speechless. Tasha pushed him back by his shoulders so he was flat against the mattress below them. Above him, Tasha bit her lip, forcing her hips to grind against his, her eyes flickering closed as she did. Data's hands gripped her, still soft but firm, running up her body to reach her breasts. With a sudden movement that shocked even Data, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to bed. 

“No touching,” she said sternly. 

Data nodded, allowing Tasha's hands to unwrap from his wrists as she pulled at the zipper on the front of his uniform revealing his pale, hairless chest. She ran her own fingers over it gently, teasing his nipples as he looked down at her hands. 

“Do you have sensation here?” she asked, as she pinched one of his nipples gently. 

“Y..yes.” Data's eyes didn't leave her fingers, watching them pinch and scratch over the bio-plast skin on his chest. Her hips were still rhythmically grinding against his, and every now and then she let out a short breath of air as he pushed back. Becoming distracted, Data's hands twitched and found themselves making their own way up Tasha's back, running down to reach the curve of her ass as he pulled her down onto him again. 

She grabbed his wrists, harder this time, pinning them against the pillow above his head. “I said no touching, remember.” She smirked down at him, kissing the tip of his nose before letting him go and getting up off the bed. Data sat up, eyes following her as she left the room and was out of sight for a few seconds, before coming back into view, this time holding a piece of fabric in her hands. 

“Lay back down, Data,” she said as though commanding one of her junior officers. 

Data lay back and felt Tasha's body climb on top of him again, placing hands back on the pillow above him as before. She took the piece of fabric that was in her hands and tied it around both of Data's wrists, pulling it into a tight knot after securing it to the rail that ran along the end of her bed. Tugging against it, Data realised he was well and truly trapped. 

She smiled down at him. “There,” she said with a great sense of satisfaction. “Now we won't have the problem of you disobeying me anymore!” She watched as Data leant his head back to look at his restraints. 

“I was not–” he started but Tasha shushed him, pressing two fingers against his lips. 

“There's a good boy,” she whispered. Data raised an eyebrow but argued no further. She pulled at his bottom lip, slipping the fingers into his mouth for a few seconds, pushing against his tongue before pulling them out again. When she pushed them back in, Data's mouth closed around her fingers, and she told him to suck them, gasping when he did. 

“Oh Data...” she sighed, bringing her face close to his, pushing her hips back down against his. She noticed Data's arousal beneath his uniform, shivering slightly as it pressed against her groin. “You're very good at that,” she whispered, continuing to force her fingers in and out of Data's tight, warm mouth. “I bet there's so many other good things you can do with that tongue.”

Data nodded, his mouth gagged by her fingers. 

“Would you show me, Data?” Tasha asked, finally pulling her hand free, stroking her fingers, now wet with Data's saliva, across his nipples once again. 

When Data spoke, he almost sounded impossibly breathless. “There are many things I can demonstrate with my mouth.” 

Tasha bit her lip again, an expression Data noticed she did a lot when she was trying to hide embarrassment. 

“As you know, I am experienced in a wide variety of pleasuring techniques, and cunnilingus is one of them that I have extensively studied... with the sole purpose of pleasuring you.” 

Tasha let out a nervous laugh, but Data could see that she was trying hard not to give away the extent of her arousal. He knew by now the tell-tale signs. 

She sat up straight, pulling the loose nightgown over her head, revealing her completely naked body above him. Whether it was Data's sub-processors overloading or just the new experience of being held down against his will, he experienced a sensation he had never experienced up until now. Complete and utter desire to touch. To touch Tasha. All over. 

Were they in one of their 'normal' intimate encounters, Data would have his hands roaming her naked body as though it were the first thing he'd ever touched. But now that he couldn't touch her, the loss of it was overwhelming. He almost whimpered. 

Tasha must have noticed, because she stroked a hand over his face gently, shushing him again by running a thumb over his lips and moving up his body. 

Data, despite having turned his strength programming down to the lowest it could go, was still an android with a strength that was more than double a match for Tasha's, and so when her legs came to rest at either side of his face, thighs gently pressing against his cheeks, shins against his forearms, it did not cause him discomfort. And if anything, the soft press of her pubic hair against his chin had him giddy with anticipation. He wondered if it was just his computing, aware that he was about to have Tasha's most intimate body part against his mouth, but like most things with Tasha, he made the decision not to over-analyse. He wanted to... enjoy the moment. 

Her hands came up to wrap around his tied ones when Tasha sank onto his mouth. She felt the way Data had always imagined: wet and slippery and wonderful. Her whole body shivered as she moved against him. Short, slow, sharp little movements of her hips as Data opened his mouth to take in all of her, running his tongue against her open slit, pushing against the tip of her clitoris until she was moaning above him audibly. He closed his mouth around it, sucking gently, before repeating the action, one long swipe, followed by another suck. Tasha's legs either side of him gripped a little tighter, and he was momentarily thankful that the essential wiring for his motor functions weren't located in his head. 

“Oh God, Data...!” She shuddered again, her hands leaving his as his fingers flexed, missing the contact. But then her hands were in his hair, tugging at it again forcefully as she ground her hips down. Moving them up slightly meant Data could get his tongue deeper until it slipped inside her, feeling the muscles tense around his tongue the way it did around his cock. 

She moaned again, a little louder this time, her whole body shivering as Data continued the action with his tongue, feeling the wetness soak into his mouth and down his chin. If he didn't know better, he'd say his own arousal was reaching a peak in his neural net. He could almost sense his insides sparking and overloading with the oversensitive sensation of Tasha's fingers in his hair and her wet cunt on his mouth. His legs inadvertently parted and the friction of his uniform against his cock was just about enough to give him some sense of gratification. 

But he couldn't touch her, and that's what he needed more than anything. That's what he wanted, more than anything. And without that he didn't think he could reach his end. But now, his end wasn't important to him, and he realised, with the same amount of wonder as if he'd just discovered another human trait of his own, that Tasha's pleasure was more important to him than his own. It always had been, and that was what he enjoyed more than anything.

Realising this almost made her taste sweeter. So he suckled harder and pushed his tongue in further, and with that came Tasha's unrelenting sounds of satisfaction as she stilled against him and shuddered again, pulling away from his mouth as if it were all suddenly too much for her to bear. 

She pressed down with her hips a few more times, to brush against his mouth, his tongue coming out to greet her each time, and every time it did, she cried out, shivering again and again until she couldn't take anymore. 

After a few moments she climbed back down his body, her legs either side of his waist again as her body slumped against his and she panted against his chest. Data's restrained hands shook against the post, and he licked his lips trying not to process how much he wished to have his mouth on her again. He was quite certain Tasha was spent. 

Some minutes passed before Tasha looked up at him and smiled. “Are you okay?” 

“I wish to touch you,” he said, and as if she had forgotten he was even still tied up, her eyes widened. She sat up to loosen the fabric and once they were free, Data's hands hesitated. “May I?” he asked. 

“Yes Data, you may,” she said, grinning at him. His hands held her waist as she leant down to kiss him, before they travelled up her back, all the way into her hair and back again, down her front, cupping her breasts momentarily, and then past her stomach and down to her legs. When his fingers reached between them and he stroked the swollen wetness, there it was again... his whole wiring system short circuited and he shivered. He felt his arousal stretch and harden under his uniform again, and with it he slipped the finger inside her, his other hand holding her waist steady as he stroked and kneaded her open. 

She moaned against his mouth, softly this time, tired from having come already, but turned on for more. She tugged at his uniform, helping him out of it, going to roll over onto her back but Data held her still, hands tugging at her hips. 

“No,” he paused. “Like this.” 

Tasha let out a small laugh as she positioned herself on top of him. “This was how we did it the first time...” she said quietly. 

As her hips sank down onto his, Data stammered, watching as his cock disappear inside her. “It is how... I enjoy it the most.” 

They kissed again before she started moving on top of him. Her hands held his wrists again above the pillow, but when it was his time to come, she let him hold her, riding him through it until she was coming for the second, and not the last time, that night.


End file.
